


The First Step to Everything (Hiatus)

by madswithhands



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author bs' marine biology, FTM Reader, Found Family, M/M, Merformer AU, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswithhands/pseuds/madswithhands
Summary: You didn't know what awaited you in Oceanside.With everything going on, a promised job, and dealing with the emotional bs of your life...well, nothing could have prepared you for this.
Relationships: Charlie Watson/Bumblebee, Raoul/Tracks, Rung/Kup(past relationship), Thundercracker/M!Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. The First Step to a New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Just below the water, I sing.  
> Waitin’ for you to notice, even just a glance.  
> I await your touch  
> I crave it, in fact  
> So please
> 
> Glance my way, and sing for me too
> 
> \----------------  
> This prologue isn't edited by my editor, but everything else is!

The beach sand squishies underneath your shoes, the salty air filling your lungs just as the sound of a seagull made itself known.

It detracts nothing from the house in front of you. Fish netting hangs on the side of the house, old buckets litter the sand, and you eye the door in front of you with a frown on your lips.  
Don’t get him wrong, you were glad that your grandfather had left you his old fishing house. 

You just wish...well, you just hoped the fish smell wasn’t too bad.

Taking in a breath, you pushed open the aging oak door and let out a sigh of relief.

Because despite how the outside looked, (not as bad as you had originally thought), your grandfather had at least been with the times. You smiled as you came in, smile growing dim when you take in the photos the two of you shared.  
Your grandfathers’ death had been so sudden. And none of your family, least of all you, would have thought he was dead until he was found awash on the shore. 

You were only thankful the sea water hadn’t destroyed his body. Honestly, it had looked like he had drowned the same day he was found, even if the police had said different.

Shaking your head to get rid of such thoughts, you set your bag down and decide to map out the place. 

It was as nice as you remember it, tidy and clean. Not a trace of fish smell, even. But then again, grandpa Kup said his husband would have killed him if he lived as he had in his youth. 

Which was another thing you had tried not to notice at the funeral. Kup’s husband wasn’t there, or at least from what you had seen. Your grandfather had been private about him, and you don’t really think anyone in your family had ever met his husband.  
There weren’t any photos of any men you didn’t know, either.  
Your father had said it was probably the ocean, seeing as Kup had always refused to move in with you and your family, even in his old age. Said his husband would miss him too much, as if Kup couldn’t bring him with him.

Maybe your father had been right.

As you look around the place, you make your way up to the second floor. It honestly looks as if the place had been professionally cleaned, the smell of cleaner reaching your nose. There were a few more pictures on the wall as you went, until you stopped in the guest room.  
It still had that silly doorplate you had made with him, ‘(Y-n)’s Room’; covered in shark stickers and cartoonish angry faces.  
Kup had said it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen, while you had pouted.

Feeling miles away, you enter your room.

There was a new bed, bigger to accommodate you; which was definitely new. Tasteful art hung on the walls, as well as....

“Barbados!” you say, voice fond as you walk over to the bed and pick up the plush shark. It’s left dorsal fin was still missing, and so was his right eye, but he smelled just as Kup had. Old cigars and woodsmoke.  
It had tears pricking up as you felt a lump in your throat. The heaviness that had yet to leave your chest had you get into the bed and hold the plush to your nose.  
Kup had been good to you, treating you as his own son. He had held you close when you had lost your first cat, pinched your cheeks until you smiled, held you as you cried.  
He accepted you for who you are, brushing your tears away and telling you that everything was going to be ok. 

As the smell of woodsmoke filled your senses, you allow yourself this one weakness.

Wetness soaked Barbados’ softness, as you sniff wetly. 

You hadn’t gotten to say goodbye.

Kicking off your shoes and tucking yourself as close as you could to your stuffed animal, you allow yourself this one thing, as your shoulders shook and mouth wobbled. 

And strangely enough, you could feel a warm hand going down your back, as if in comfort.


	2. The First Step to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _To you I look_   
>  _In fog or dusk_   
>  _My song is only for you_
> 
> _For you, for you ___
> 
> ___A breath, a gasp, the pulse of your dead heart_ _ _
> 
> ___For you, for you_ _ _
> 
> ___For you I alone sing,_  
>  _Waiting_  
>  _For you to come home_  
>  \--------_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to my editor: Cieltee! Their username is the same as their ao3, so go give their fics a read!!

You awake with sleep-crust in your eyes, drool going down the side of your cheek, and most likely the worst case of bedhead anyone has ever seen. Grimacing at the horrid taste in your mouth, you lazily get up and run a hand down the side of your face to your stubbly chin. 

Ugh. Like, double ugh.

Like a zombie that had recently lost it’s foot, you blearily made your way to the door; only stumbling once as you trip over your shoes. Brows creased, you kicked them to the side and opened up the door. Nothing outside of the room looked familiar- well, it did, but not as familiar as it should. After a few moments of standing there, blinking in mild, groggy confusion, it finally hit you.

Right. You were in your grandpas’ house. 

Letting out a sigh, you fist at your eyes and made your way downstairs, grabbing up your bag that sat waiting by the front door, and dug out your toothbrush and toothpaste. After that, it was like you were on autopilot.

_Ok, brush teeth, brush hair. Do you smell too bad, or should you hop in the shower? Order in or face the small town to that diner you and Kup used to frequent?_

Your thoughts come to a halt as your brain processes the sudden gurgling echoing in the bathroom. After a few moments, it registers that the gurgling was actually your stomach making a complaint about not having food in it. Well, jeez, guess you’re the receptionist to your body’s whims and feelings now- wait, that is literally what being alive is about. Huh.

Checking your reflection one last time, you exit the bathroom and into the living room to rummage through your bag once more for your wallet. One final look over to double check- or is it a triple check?- that you’re decent, you grab the house keys from the hook by the door and brace yourself for the small town. Honestly, the small town- Oceanside- wasn’t as bad as you were making it out to be. What felt daunting about the town in truth was a bit of the memories made there, the people you knew would recognize you in a heartbeat, and...hello?

Something had made a dull thud when it made contact with your foot, so you look down and raise a brow when you see a small cardboard box stilling on the doorstep. After staring at it for a few moments, you slowly close the door, and take a step back.

Maybe it’d been because you’d been watching too much CryptTV, or maybe because your mind had been ran through the ringer recently. Possibly both. But you knew better than to take mysterious boxes into your home- well, your grandpa’s home- and open them. You weren’t even sexy enough to be the Final Guy™. So, you do what any sensible- i.e., slightly paranoid- person would do, and take the back door.

The decking that served as the back patio thankfully didn’t look too bad, so you wouldn’t need to replace it like the last time you had been here. And there were no mysterious boxes either, so you jog to the front of the house and make sure not to eye the box as you went past.  
Oceanside wasn’t too far from where your grandfather’s house, so you decide not to use your motorcycle and start to walk. 

The walk is nice, a bit of pressure lifting from your chest as you turn your head to watch the ocean push and pull. Kup had loved the ocean; said it was like his second home. You vaguely remember how you’d find him longingly looking out, as if looking for a sign of something, someone in the waves. 

There had been a time where you had asked him, but your grandpa had just laughed you off, saying something about missing his days as a sailor. Then he would return his gaze to the water, and you swear you could remember the first notes of a song shortly following after.  
You don’t remember the name of the song, it had felt foreign to you, but Kup had smiled and that twinkle in his eyes, and had said he wanted you to meet someone important to him.

And then...nothing.

You never knew why your mind drew a blank during that moment. Even when your mind felt warm when you remembered it. The song. It had a softness to it, like being wrapped up in the warmest blanket on a cold winter's eve. But it was as if only the first notes were known to you, so you let it slide as you turned to the town that was appearing itself to you.

Oceanside was never a busy town when you were younger, so it wasn’t a surprise to see that part hadn’t changed as you look around for Botanica’s. You could’ve found the diner by smell alone, the sweet scent of nutmeg and vanilla filling your nose, drawing you in like a sailor lost at sea. Kup and Botanica go way back, and you hadn’t a doubt in your mind that your cheeks were in danger of being pinched as the tell-tale sound of bells announced your presence. 

And there Botanica stood, right behind the counter in all her grandma-like presence. Not even a second later, Boti’ wore the biggest grin on her face, her eyes glowing as she looked as if she’d hop over the counter if she wasn’t as old as she was. Hell, by the looks of things, she still might.  
The way Botanica says your name that brings old memories that you’re surprised that you remember, as you walk over to the counter. And just as you suspected, your cheeks were given the grandma treatment, glowing bright pink once Botanica was done with you.

“Why haven’t you visited, boy? Elita and I have missed you so much!” Botanica inquires, a pout on her weary face as she instantly starts to write down your order. “And I think she’s missed you just as much as I have, maybe more.” 

You don’t doubt her words as she checks with you to see if you still like your eggs done over easy, and bacon with brown sugar on it as she escorts you to you and Kups’ usual spot by the windows. You immediately noticed that Botanica’s face became a bit somber as she took in your messy appearance. 

“I’m sorry to hear what happened, starlight.” She says, ruffling your hair a bit. 

You swallow back the lump in your throat, and nod. “It’s alright, Botanica.” You say. Even if you feel the backs of your eyes burn and have to turn your gaze to the table. 

Even after a few weeks, and having a sinking feeling in your gut that you had known all along that Kup would leave you, you still felt that rock in your lungs get a little bit heavier every time you get a condolence. You know Botanica, or anyone didn’t mean to make you feel this way. They had all been friends of Kup, so it must have been just as bad for them, if not worse. 

Still, you feel Botanica press a kiss to the top of your head and left to get you your food. It calms you down a bit, only a little, as you try to hide a sniff. You know what your father would have said if he had seen so many tears on you. Then again, he hadn’t done much talking, or much less looked at you, ever since you’ve stopped hiding. ‘Well, it’s his loss,’ which is what Kup had said.  
So you sober up and quietly thank Botanica for the food. And smile brightly when you see that a smile had been drawn onto your pancakes in whipped cream. 

“Dear, you know you can always stay here.” Botanica says as she sets down a mug and fills it with hot cocoa. “Elita and I certainly wouldn’t mind having a rough-houser like you around. Maybe then you could give the boys the advantage they need over Elita.” 

The thought of getting your ass handed to you by an older woman with power pink hair sends a chill down your spine. “Maybe if I didn’t fear for my life.” You reply, getting another hair ruffle and a laugh. “And I appreciate the offer, I do. But...Kup wanted me to have the house.”

Botanica nods at that, before telling you breakfast was on the house and left before you could say that wasn’t necessary. You shake your head with a small sigh and soft smile. You’ll just slip the cash and a hefty tip underneath the plate.

As you ate in peace, the sound of chatter from other customers distracts you enough to jump a bit when you look up to see a person sitting across from you. She had dark brown hair, golden eyes, and something that just tells you she could definitely mug you in a dark alley if she wanted to. As the two of you stare each other down, the woman is the first to crack as she lets out a laugh. 

“So you’re the famous (Y/n), right?” She asks, a smile on her lips as she props her elbow up on the table, and places her chin in her hand. “Kup couldn’t stop talking about you whenever someone brought up the picture on his desk.” 

You feel yourself fluster at the thought of Kup talking about you, no doubt bringing up the fated fishing ‘incident’. But you smile all the same as well, because even if you were miles away, Kup cared about you. “Yes, I suppose you could say that. And you are?”

“Charlie,” she replied, taking a moment to stir the coffee in front of her, a perplexed look on her face as she took you in. Charlie set down her spoon so she could rifle through the bag she had with her, though she didn’t pull anything out right away. She then looked back at you, pursing her lips a bit, “Sooo, when do you want to get started? ‘Cause believe it or not, we at The Ark don’t exactly have a line of people willing to work for us.” 

Oh, right. 

You remember the other reason why you had come here. Kup had talked you into working a job in the town of Oceanside. You had already agreed because it was in Oceanside, and the fact that you thought you’d be living with your grandpa. It was a win-win situation, or at least it had sounded like one before...everything.

“-and it’s not like we can just hire anyone,” Charlie continued, tucking her hair behind her ear as she pulled out a thick stack of paper, “but Kup said you’d studied oceanography, zoology, amongst other things. And… well, my boss is interested in you taking over for Kups’ position. Or at least training for it.” Smiling now, Charlie pushed the stack of paper over to you.

Your mind feels like cotton as you look down at the stack of paper, a brow raised. 

“But honestly, I thought you’d be a little more...older,” Charlie commented as she went back to her bag for a pen. “Kup talked about you like you were his son, and even when I saw your photo I thought you just had good genetics.” A pen was placed beside your hand, as Charlie went back to her coffee.

She was like you, then, even if slightly. Nervous to talk to new people, especially when you’ve only just heard about them, but not without seeing what they’re really like. You sigh at that, and decide to give the stack of paper- an application, it would seem- a look over. It was, for the most part, a normal application. Some of the stuff had already been filled out, seeing as you had already agreed to take the job some time ago. While other people might have been put off by how someone knew where you lived and occasionally went, you knew the town was small and it was easy enough to obtain that information. So you filled out a few security questions, until you came upon an...odd question.

_13\. If given permission, you agree to be a part of a pack-bond with one or more of the visitors at the facility. Y/N._

Pack-bond? Visitors? You look up to give Charlie a look, who in turn seems to know which question you were on. 

“Oh, that one. It may seem weird, but it is mandatory to ask. Trust me, you’ll be given a patch that tells them if you’re not interested, which you’d have to have with you at all times otherwise you’d be considered free game to them.” Charlie said, as if speaking from experience. “And it’s not too bad if you are interested in the pack-bond, provided that you don’t mind being poked and prodded the first few days. And you wouldn’t be alone since there are a few of us that won’t run away from them.” 

Poked and prodded? Run away from them??

As you slowly look up to meet her eyes, Charlie gets a surprised look on her face as if something dawns on her, right then and there.

“Wait… Did Kup never tell you what his job was about?” She slowly asks, putting her mug down. 

“He just said he was a marine biologist,” you quickly reply, looking back down at question thirteen. _I wonder what else he hadn’t told me…_

Leaning back with a groan, Charlie frowned at the ceiling. “Ok, so there’s a lot to go over now.” She said after a few seconds of silence. “You’ll have to come over to one of the coves, so you can talk to my boss. I mean, if that’s okay with you...” 

"Right now?" You ask, trying very hard to refrain from looking down at the clothes you had slept in and your bed hair.

"Trust me," she says, looking back at you with a kind smile, "this won't be the worst introduction he's had."


	3. Welcome to the Ark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Cieltee, my beta!

You look out the car window, hands clasped between your legs as Charlie hums to the song on the radio. The application sits in her bag in the back. The smell of the ocean permits the car, and even if it's a welcome smell to you; it makes you want to gag now. Why you agreed to any of this is still very much beyond you.

Staring hard at one of the wrinkles of your shirt, you hardly notice when your ears pick up a strange noise. Looking out the open window, hair getting even more wonky in the process, you see the tail end of a shark dip below the water.

"Looks like he got my message." Charlie said, voice raised so you could hear it over the sound of the wind and the radio. "You'll like him! I mean, you've already scored a lot of brownie points just by being related to Kup!" 

It does little to ease your nerves, even as Charlie gives you a bright smile. Your stomach makes a noise of protest. But you shove it down and focus on relaxing your shoulders. 

Yes, Kup had been secretive of his job, other than the few things you had gathered from it. Neither your mother or father talked much about Kup either, nor anything about where your grandpa worked. It was jarring how much you knew about Kup, or at least about that small part of his private life. But despite feeling a bit discontented, you turn your head back to the road to see a large facility coming up.

Chest tightening, you give a dry swallow as the car pulls up to what seems to be a guard station. 

"Memo, guess who I managed to drag in," Charlie said in a singsong voice, smiling as the guard peeks in and gives you a grin. 

"Never thought I'd see Kups' golden boy in my lifetime. You better make sure Bee doesn't get jealous," Memo jokes, as the two share a laugh. 

You try to smile as you feel your nerves ease a tiny bit as Memo opens the gate. The two talk about something in low voices for a moment, though it wasn’t anything you could catch before Charlie had waved goodbye to her friend and pulled all the way through the gate, heading to the facility that resided beyond.

After that, it feels like a blur to you: Charlie pulling you into the building, you meeting the front office lady, Charlie introducing you to a few workers, showing you around a bit. And usually this would bother you. Yes, working where Kup used to work had been a dream. But you couldn't help but feel that there was a catch to all of this.

Charlie has a slightly muted look on her face as she takes you to a set of doors. You can hear the sound of something splashing around, making you raise a brow. Blowing some of her hair out of her face, Charlie gives you a smile.

"Ok, so… This was tough for me the first time, too. And freaking out is totally fine." Ok, nerves are officially back. "But Optimus is really nice, I think you'll like him once you get past the...everything I guess. Or at least that's what Memo and few others have told me." 

And with that, Charlie pushes the doors open.

Oh.

You feel your mouth drop a bit by what greets you. Blinking a few times, the sight before you doesn't leave.

First, the breath-taking view of the inside of a sea cave, albeit one with what looked to be office supplies. The sea came up to the rock shelf that served as the cave’s floor, stopping before a long, low coffee table adorn with a fancy computer setup. A pretty rug laid out on the cave floor complimented the matching sofa and chairs. It was a great setup, a truly photogenic scene. But that, that was not the shocking part. 

A mermaid? Merman? Whale-shark man? The person in front of you is big, but not uncomfortably so. You've seen whale sharks when you went scuba diving and had even been right up beside one once, getting some netting off of its dorsal fin. 

But this is something different entirely.

The mer-shark gives you a smile, bottomless eyes looking at you while also trying to make itself smaller. Walking a little closer, Charlie gives a small sigh of relief and walks beside you. The mer-shark looks over and nods to her, before returning its attention to you. Even though it towered over you by 9 or so feet, it gives off a gentle presence. 

"It's nice to finally meet you. Kup spoke of nothing but good things about you." You feel your face redden a bit, because ok, the mer-shark is a he… and can talk.

'Not a good metaphor,' you think, as...Optimus, offers you a hand. Reaching out and taking it, or at least the tip of his pointer and index claw, you shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you as well," you say, letting yourself take in Optimus' form a bit better. He's a little bit bigger than the common whale shark, coloration slightly bolder with hints of red on his arms and sides.

Eyes seemingly darkening a bit, Optimus gives you a soft smile. "I, as well as the rest of my pod, are sorry for your loss,” he said, allowing you to take your hand back. "Loss is something that takes a toll on everyone, so do not feel as if you need to fill Kups' roll so quickly. Or at all."   
You nod, throat feeling tight. You quickly clear it, when something else dawns on you.

"Was Kup married or something to someone in your pod?" You feel as if it's a silly question, but Kup could have been involved with someone at the facility. A coworker, maybe, but that still wouldn't have explained why you had never seen them.

Optimus tilts his head a bit, a sad smile on his lips as he nods.

"Ah… Yes, I believe Rung would like to meet you as well," Optimus says, while turning his head to look out into the ocean behind him.

You nod, because what else could you do? You wanted to know someone who had been an important part in Kup’ life, just like you had been. Optimus gives a look to Charlie, who lightly touches your arm to get your attention. 

“We’ll have to go to the back, we’ve had to put Rung in one of the Quarantine tanks,” Charlie explained. 

When you look to Optimus, a somber look shadows his face. “Rung hasn’t been feeding ever since Kup passed.” The mer-shark replied, eyes dim. 

“Skids and Nightbeat have tried their best, but even a bit of food is rejected,” Charlie added, “but it’s common for merfolk to fast when their mate has died. We thought that since Rung was aware you existed, and loved you as much as Kup did and maybe…” 

‘He might perk up.’ you finish the sentence in your head. You were aware of fish, mammals that bonded for life. It made sense that if a type of merfolk had the same patterns, that they would have those that bonded for life, as well.

“Are there other symptoms? Fasting is normal for fish, or even mammals, who have lost their mate,” you inquire, putting all personal feelings aside. As much as you wanted to know the person who Kup had cherished, enough to know that something, (or someone), might want to hurt them; helping whoever this Rung character was out of his slump came at top priority.   
Even if you could help ease the pain, even a bit.

Optimus spoke this time, brow creased, “Rung, despite the fasting and refusal for company, has been losing scales, and a strange glassiness over his eyes. Our healer, Ratchet, said it’s partially due to the mourning.” Optimus paused, face troubled. “But he said it is not uncommon for Rung’s species to pass away as soon as their mate dies… however, it seems he’s hanging on for something.” 

You feel your heart give a harsh squeeze, quickly looking to the ground. Blinking the upcoming wetness away, you clear your throat.

“And you believe that if Rung sees me, he might finally let go, or perk back up?” You say, hands crossing over your middle. 

Charlie nods at this, as well as Optimus.

“Rung is one of the oldest in our pod, but many of us understand if he chooses to pass,” Optimus says with a sad smile. 

“It’s only a theory,” Charlie chimes in, “But we thought you’d also like to see him as well, seeing as the both of you were the closest to Kup.” 

You nod at this. “Well, let’s go see him then,” you reply, hoping your voice holds the strength you’re trying to channel. After your words, both Charlie and you bid Optimus good-bye. He wishes you both well, but you can easily tell the worry on his face as plain as day. Charlie leads you towards the back rooms, possibly where the medical rooms are, talking with you a bit.

“I know this probably isn’t how you wanted to meet Kup’s husband,” she says, voice soft as she makes another turn, and you spot the red cross on the door in front of you a few steps away. “But Rung has wanted to meet you for a while. I mean, he was a part of your life until you entered middle school, at least that was what he told me.” 

You try to think back that far, but any memories that far back are fuzzy. Charlie waves it off. “Don’t beat yourself up about it if you can’t remember, though. Kup did mention you had it rough when you were with your mother.” 

A dark thought, but you knew Kup meant well. Your mother wasn’t something you especially wanted to think about, or any of your family, really. So you simply nod and look ahead as Charlie pushes the red-crossed doors open, and you both are greeted with angry growling. Charlie doesn’t seem as bothered by it as you are, as she turns around to offer you an apologetic smile. 

“Sorry. That’s just one of our new arrivals, Thundercracker.” She says. “Marissa has been in charge of him so far, mostly because she’s one of the few he won’t try to kill.” 

This has your brows raise, only slightly, as the two of you pass a room with a large, abyss tank inside. You spot a woman trying to speak over the growls, as well as a large blue and black clawed hand lightly batting at her. 

Charlie gives a sigh. “We’ve been trying to cut down his t.v. time, so that he can go socialize more. As you can see, it’s going….” she trails off as Thundercracker pops his head up from the dark tank to release a snarl. 

“As well as it can?” you supply, taking a step back. 

Despite your low voices, Thundercracker snaps his head in your directions, sharp teeth bared. He opens his mouth to snarl something in clicks and hisses. Bright, brilliant red eyes narrowed. Marissa shoots a look over her shoulder, before waving the both of you off. 

“I have it from here, Charlie!” she calls, voice tired and hair messy. “Mr. Grumpy is just upset he can’t watch the last season of Nurse Whitney.” 

You can’t help but smile at that, despite the feeling of dread in your stomach. Charlie seems to be the same way, as she pulls you away. The mood sombers a bit as you enter the emergency area and she takes you to a medium-sized tank off to one side. There was a large white sheet covering it. 

“Ok,” Charlie starts, taking a peek underneath the sheet, before looking at you. “We don’t know how Rung will react towards seeing, or smelling you. So either he might try to get up, or there won’t be a reaction at all.” 

Nodding at her words, you tighten your arms around your middle as Charlie slowly pulls the sheet from the top of the tank. As it falls to the floor, you are greeted by a large mermaid with a similar appearance to that of a leafy seadragon, its orange and blue scales dull. Rung was curled up in the far right corner, head leaning on the glass as his chest barely rose and fell. You could already see patches of where scales were missing, as well as the showing of his ribs. All in all, it was a hard thing to see so soon.

Chest giving a throb, you slowly come up to the tank, and with a nod from Charlie, you press your hand against the glass. Rung stirs a bit, head lifting.

His eyes were a glassy blue, face where it possibly had been a light orange ashen as he tilts his head to look at you. His tail flicks, clawed hands clenching as the first looks of surprise enter his face. Despite his current state of health, he tries to get up from his place on the tank floor. He mouths something, eyes lit up with resignation, arms shaking until you quickly move to where he was at. You can hear him clearly through the glass, something for you to pounder at later, as Rung gives you a bright, although tired, smile. 

“You’re here…. Y/N,” he says, his voice a soft thing that has your eyes just about to water again, as he tries to lean up a little bit more, his hand lifting to place on the glass. You quickly do the same. You nod, lips curling into a weak smile as you do so. Rung seems to relax, body not curled up in a defensive posture as he takes you in. 

“You’ve grown so much since I last saw you,” Rung remarks in a calm voice. “Kup said he’d get an updated photo of you, but you were always so busy with work.” 

You wince at his words, even if they rang true. Rung lightly waves it off, his smile soft. “You’ve turned out to be as handsome as him. Have you completed your schooling? Kup mentioned that you’ve almost finished up so you can become a marine biologist.” 

“I’ve managed to graduate, despite some of my teachers being a royal pain in my a- butt.” You reply, quickly censoring yourself, only to make Rung’s smile brighten. 

The conversion flows from there, and a part of you is surprised about how natural it feels. Rung, despite how gaunt he looks, has a bright smile on his face as the two of you speak. Neither his hand, nor yours, stray from the glass throughout the conversation. It feels as if the two of you have always known one another, and from what Charlie has said, you suppose it has to do with the past. As the two of you talk for what seems like an hour, you decide to bite the bullet and approach the one topic that’s been gnawing at the back of your mind since breakfast.

“I’m happy to see you, but-” You immediately trail off, as Rung seems to know what you’re about to ask. You go silent as you watch him look away from you.

“I promised Kup… That I would look after you when he passed. I never go back on my promises if I can.” He looks at your with bright blue eyes, a sense of calm wafting over you as Rung gives you a kind smile. “Now that you’re here, and even if it’s selfish of me, I intend to keep that promise.” 

Your vision goes blurry, as the tightness in your chest finally bursts. As tears glide down your face, you could feel Rung’s presence covering you like a warm blanket. It causes more tears to bubble up, even if you feel as though you might grow sick with all this crying. You’re not quite sure how long you stay there, until you realise you’ve sunk to the floor and the sound of humming reaches your ears. Rung pauses once you sniffle, hand over your mouth as you use the free one to scrub at your face. 

“Sorry.” You mumble, voice rough to your ears. You were sick of the tight feeling in your chest, the weakness of your limbs. But you still found yourself feeling better as you looked up at Rung, who knew what you were going through, if not more.

Rung shakes his head, soft expression as he looks at you. “Never apologise for crying, little one,” he says, reaching up to wipe your cheek with the smooth side of his hand, “If you can still cry, you haven’t lost yourself yet. It’s a part of healing.” 

You nod at this, leaning against the tank. “I don’t want you to stay just for me.” You say. “It would be cruel to do that.” 

Rung nods at this, eyes closing. There are a few moments of silence, until he speaks again. “I want to stay for you, to help you with your new role, if nothing else,” he says with a determined tone of voice, before looking down at himself. “But it might take awhile for me to get back on my fins, so don’t wait on me; and start to learn by yourself. I will be here if you need a helping hand or listening ear. Always.” 

It was something you needed to hear, that someone would help. It wasn’t like you to have another person to turn to in your time of grief, someone who could help you shoulder it because they knew exactly what you were going through. It was strange…

“Thank you, Rung.” You say all the same. 

Rung shifts a bit, as if to get closer to you. “Think nothing of it.” he replies, and you swear you would never get enough of that smile of his. It honestly felt like coming home… And you didn’t quite realize until then that you really missed that feeling.


	4. Blue scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cieltee is my awesome beta, as always

Rung is the one to fill you in, on Kup and his past, that is.

Kup had found Rung tangled up in some netting, beached near his house. In the beginning, Rung had been rather distrustful like most merfolk were to humans, but had slightly begun to trust Kup when he had cut him free of the netting and carried him back into the water. Kup had thought that had been that, and had gone about his life; but for Rung, that had sparked something in him that hadn’t been there before. You find yourself smiling at the story. Rung told you things Kup had held onto - from getting lost at sea, to teaching you how to ride your first tricycle. 

“I always found it odd that your own family wasn’t a part of your life,” Rung commented, his brow creased in worry. “Kup said it was complicated, but he always seemed more happy to see you than your own family.” 

The word family in itself was more than complicated. It was something you’ve already dealt with, and had no trouble talking about it. Your mother’s way of keeping up with you could be considered somewhat strict. You had to get the best grades, a curfew that was at 7pm, the works. And of course, there would be hell to pay if you didn’t live out your mothers step-by-step guide to your life. 

Cheerleading, marrying into a good family, someone that held status. No, don’t wear your hair like that until we get your ears fixed. Too many teeth in that smile of yours, sit up straight, don’t slouch. Honestly, it had felt like you’d been living in the victorian era, as stifling as that was. But as soon as you were allowed to be you, the you that you wanted to be, you had grabbed it with both hands and refused to let go. Your grandfather had been by your side the entire time, trying to get your mother’s influence to ease up on you, as well as that of his son. Once you had reached 18, you cut every string they had tied to you. 

It had been a massive fight, verbal blows had been exchanged, almost physical ones too. But Kup had welcomed you with open arms, holding you close as you cried and helped you pack collage. And after that, you became yourself, the you in your heart. 

You were finally able to breath. 

Rung had kept quite as you thought, and put your words into voice. It was a relief, to tell someone else this. You had your friends, but never wanted to burden them with this, just as much as you had tried, and failed, to keep it from your grandpa. It spilled out, until you jerked in surprise when a loud screech sounded out from behind the door. Rung had a small look of alarm, but his face pinched slightly almost immediately.

Looking around, you were surprised to find Charlie gone, but after glancing at the clock and seeing how much time had passed, it didn’t come as much of a surprise as it did initially.

“Thundercracker seems to be throwing another fit, if you can call it that,” Rung explained, his voice soft. You get to your feet, leaning on the tank as you look at the door. 

“What happened to him, if you don’t mind me asking.” You inquire, wincing as you hear something being thrown against the wall.

“Thundercracker came in when I was brought in to be monitored, I believe.” Rung said. “Miss Fairborne said that either he had been thrown out of his pod or he left himself and was brutally attacked in retaliation. He’s been a mess ever since he was brought in by Optimus and Ironhide.” 

Another clang, followed by a furious voice; this time, the seadragon merman winced. “He...hasn’t fully healed yet, and acts like he doesn’t wish to.” Rung finished, frown playing on his lips as he looked at the door as well. 

A frown of your own plays on your lips, cheeks slightly itching from the salt on them as you look at your options. You wanted to get straight to work, even if you did feel slightly pressured to have this job despite having had already agreed to taking it on. Still...

Rung seems to sense your mood change, as he offers you a small smile. "You'll have time to get used to this job," he said, folding his hands in his lap. "After all, I'm sure you're used to helping the injured get better." 

Ah, there it was. You had had a feeling there had been a reason you were (hopefully) one of many to be considered for this job. While you had been studying the coral formations in the Caribbean, you had also been studying ways to help with the pollution problem there as well.  
You had also been working in Hawaii, trying to keep the Hawaiian monk seal population heal up. But it was after you'd gotten the call about Kup, your team had sent you home.

'You're always out here.' Ophilia had said, dirty look on her face. 'We can handle it from here. Works forever, not family.'

So, whether you wanted to or not, you were plopped down on a plane with a one way ticket to Oceanside. And now you were here, in a facility where your dad’s lover- a mermaid!- and similar individuals resided.

"Did Kup always intend for me to take over for him?" You ask, before another thought overcame everything else.

"Yes, and no. He wanted you to do something that would make you happy." Rung replied, voice soft towards the end. "Most of what he did, he did for you. You were the son he'd always wanted." 

And doesn't that just make your heart throb worse than it did. Almost as much as you expect you next question to. Sucking in a breath, you turn to fully face Rung once more. "Are you the one who placed him on the shore?" You ask, voice still.

Rung goes quiet, hands clenching in his lap as he bites his lip, drawing blood. "He wanted to be with me in his last moments. I knew he would be dead before dawn." Rung whispered. "The stench of death followed him. Even below the water, I could feel that the passage of time had weathered him greatly… that soon I would have to say goodbye, as I had with your kind many times before. Except… I knew that with Kup, it would hurt so much more… And it still does."

Closing your eyes, you let out a sigh. That was pretty on point with how you expected Rung’s answer to feel. You lean up against the glass and wrap an arm around the merman’s shoulders, a mock hug if you will. "Thank you, for keeping him company." You say after a moment, opening your eyes as you release Rung and lean back to look at him. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for him."

Rung laughs at this, just as the sound of something slamming against the wall rings out again. "He knew you had to do your own thing, he never blamed you." Rung gives you a look that has you feeling like your heart is in your throat. "Nor do I."

After the conversation, you're more or less kicked out of the room by one of the veterinarians- Dr. Velo, if you read her name-tag correctly. Rung gives you a wave goodbye, offering you a smile that warms your chest as you leave. You knew it would take a long while to get Rung into the ok zone, especially with the weight he'd lost, if he'd even want to. Or maybe he did, after seeing you, but you wouldn't hold your breath. Giving your head a good shake to keep those thoughts away, you almost collide with someone in the process.

Grasping onto the person's shoulder, you open your mouth to apologize, pausing when you see who it is. What you first believed to be a seaweed infested mop was actually a rather drenched Marissa, her hair a total mess and plastered to her face. Her clothes were in a very similar state, and you couldn’t help but feel a bit sorry for her. She jerks away from your touch, lips set in a firm line as she turns head to glare at the room she had come from. 

"I hope you can help with him," Marissa says somewhat bitterly, lifting a hand to rub at the bridge of her nose, “because I'm pretty sure he's one tantrum away from breaking his tank. Again."

You hold in a laugh at her words, because her expression reminded you of Romans' when a sea lion decided to take him for a little swim. Or when a dolphin tried to get more that friendly with you, a memory that you'd never forget. Simply opting to raise a brow at her, you nod towards the room. 

"Mind if I get a look at him, if that's allowed? Rung told me about an injury, and-" Marissa holds up her hand, a tired and grim look on her face. 

"We've tried, believe me. Thundercracker was only brought in because Ironhide managed to wear him out, and even then he had taken a bite out of the mer." You watch as her face softens, quietly continuing, "His wounds on the middle of his back, whip marks. Or claw marks. I can tell he's already let it become infected." 

Whip marks were easily fixed if they were not left to fester, same with claw marks. Marissa can probably see the cogs turning, as she reaches up to wring her hair of some of the water.  
"Go ahead. Velo went in there last, but she didn't get much done even with me in there. Just stay far out of his reach, close to the wall, and not too far from the door. The guards will have your back if you yell." Marissa points to the guards standing over at the water station, one of them giving a wave in return.

"Have fun getting soaked." Was the last she said as she took her leave. 

Looking towards the door, you hear the sound of a sharp snarl, definitely the sounds of another tantrum about to happen. Breathing in and holding Marissa's advice close, you step towards the room and take a peek inside.

And met those blazing red eyes head on.

Thundercracker has his lips parted, dangerously sharp teeth bared as if to snarl again. But he pauses all the same, eyes wide; clearly, he had not been expecting you. You look past him at the mostly destroyed room. Aside from the TV, there were chair and table parts littered everywhere, as well as broken glassware. You gave a low whistle as you took it all in.

_Looks like I’m going to have my hands full…_

Still keeping towards the wall, you take in what you can of his profile with a lowered side glance.

There were definitely more scars than you imagined; three deep looking ones running from his jaw down to his clavicle, as well as some claw marks on his right shoulder. One of his eyes looked as if it couldn't open all the way, as it was puffy from some kind of injury. The claw marks all showed irritation from the salt water, and even from this distance you could see where puss could leak out of the ones on his shoulder. You could feel his eyes on you, watching your every move as you slowly made your way around the room. Thundercracker still kept up the low rumbling in his chest, claws causing sharp shrieks whenever he dragged them up. 

_It was defensive behavior, obviously,_ you think, before you notice the glass start to splinter under his grip. You were sure there were scars on his palms as well, if he had broken his last tank. But what you found strange, and you were sure Dr. Velo saw this as well, was that neither of his pectoral fins were damaged. Nor even were his fin rays. 

Whoever had hurt him, they didn't want him to die. They had wanted to make a point.

You freeze when you notice that Thundercracker is reaching for you. With your lips pressed firmly together in a tight line, you press yourself back against the wall, your gaze lowered. Thundercracker makes a chortling noise. It was a deep sound, causing you to steel yourself for a screech or roar, but the merman pulled his arm back, sniffing. You take this as a prime opportunity to make your retreat back to the door, your mind already set on helping this creature- maybe you’d get a chance to see his back injury whilst you passed him.

But predictably, Thundercracker wasn't going to let you get behind him, turning his body to face yours as you went. You pause and Thundercrackers' body goes stiff, his eyes shifting to your face and then to your hands. You took note of it as you went about your options.

You were tempted to ask him what all the fuss was about, but you weren't all that sure if he knew how to speak with humans. Or if he even wanted to. Judging by all his snarling and hissing, it was probably a no on the latter. But then you remember Charlie had said when you had first passed his room.

And held in a laugh. Placing your hands on your hips, you give him a smile. "Really, all this just because Marissa turned off Nurse Whitney?" you ask him, eyes lighting up as Thundercracker instantly perked up. 

He looked expectantly at the television, back to you, then to the TV once more. Knowing you might get scolding, seeing as it might be his resting time now, you slowly look over the floor for the remote...only to see that you had to manually turn on the TV. Well, that or Marissa had taken the remote with her. You take a moment to mentally pray to some god or other before you walk towards the TV.

Was this incredibly stupid. Yes, but was Thundercracker reaching for you yet? Nope.

You crouch by the television, careful to not touch any glass that may be on the floor and fumble about for the power switch. Considering how it was a slightly dated set, you weren’t at all surprised that it took you a moment to find it at the forefront; most of the modern sets have them along the side or even on the back. It didn’t help that the markings on the buttons were long since worn away from constant use. Having had located the switch but not quite pressing it yet, you gave yourself a mental pat on the back before turning around to face the merman who was totally on the other side of the room-

Ah.

Thundercracker was looming over you, red eyes wide as he looked to see what your hands were doing. How did you not notice him following in his tank? He made a soft clicking noise, looking to you to where your hand was, ray flaps flicking water everywhere as he looked at the screen expectantly. In reality, you knew rewarding bad behavior would only make him more fussy. You'd seen it before in penguins, sea lions, and seals, so having him presenting such behaviors was actually in your favor since you knew what to do about it. You keep that smile in, and straighten to face him.

"If I turn this on, will you let me take a look at your eye?" You ask, finger hovering over the on button. 

Thundercracker gives a low growl with his brows drawn together, but he doesn't bare his teeth and looks back towards the TV.

"You wrecked the entire room." You point out. "And completely soaked Marissa. There wasn't much of a point to that, was there?" 

Thundercracker huffs, before completely turning around in his tank. He stayed that way for a moment, visibly debating his options. You’re pretty sure you could see the gears turning in his mind as he dealt with his internal conflict before he turned back to face you. Lips pulled into a scowl, he leaned towards you, giving a huff that ruffled your hair. Rolling your eyes, you lift a hand to beckon him closer. 

"Come on, I just want to look at it. No poking or prodding required." You say, showing him your hands, and deliberately placing them between your thighs. It was a submissive gesture, hopefully one the merman would pick up on and not end up getting yourself killed.

It was only a few minutes before Thundercracker slowly lowered his head. Up close, his eyes were...pretty. They had a glow to them, not uncommon for deep sea creatures like him. Holding your breath, you tilt your head at an angle, trying to see what was bugging his eye. 

Ah ha! 

There was a mostly cleared up scar crossing diagonally over his right eye, with parts of it covered in a scab that was trying to peel away. It was causing some irritation, and the swelling was probably from a hit to the face. Usually, platelets would have helped the scar clear up, but since Thundercracker had been left in questionable conditions before finally being cared for, it could be delayed in its healing process by a day, if not more. That's if it doesn't get infected, like his other wounds likely were. 

"Thank you," you say to him, looking away and turning on the TV. Thundercracker makes a chirp in the back of his throat, already turning his head towards the screen with wrapt interest. You could already hear the intro music to Nurse Whitney, and so choose that moment to finally get up as quietly as possible and make your way to the door.

Only to see Marissa giving you a look, raised brow and all.

"You gave into it, didn't you?" She said once you were a safe distance away.   
You wince, but manage a shrug. Marissa sighs, but lightly took you by the arm and dragged you all the way out the door. "You're lucky he didn't swat you. Not that he would have don't it very hard, speaking from experience." She said, as she took you out of the medical bay. 

"He needs-" 

"Medical attention, I know," Marissa says, cutting you off. "We've tried bribing him, like you, but since you didn't have a clipboard, a syringe or anything like that, I guess he thought you were below his notice." She closed the door behind the two of you before steering you into a room labeled 'General Curator'.

"And that's why I grabbed you. Charlie said you'd be better working as a Keeper, but I want you out doing field work with the merfolk, like Kup. A general curator."

That has you raising a brow. "For who?" You dubiously ask, feeling as if you already know the answer. 

Marissa steeples her fingers together, her face slightly grim. "I've looked into you. Other than your work in other aquariums, vet tech work in Hawaii, as well as numerous outstanding work from you and your team." Marissa opens the side of her desk, pulling out a thick folder. 

"You're the one who can monitor and, hopefully, rehabilitate Thundercracker… At least until he is deemed non-hostile to Optimus' pod. Then we can talk about you in a more permanent sense." 

"So, this is my interview?” you ask, feeling a little overwhelmed as well as underwhelmed. You have a feeling you’re going to be here for a bit, so you take a seat at one of the chairs in front of Marissa’s desk. The chair wasn’t comfy in the slightest and you wondered if they were old or just for decor.

The woman in front of you smiles. Not an unkind one, but the type that would set anyone on edge. "No. That was when I viewed how you handled Thundercracker. Kup said you were emphatic towards anyone in pain, even if it bit you in the ass later. He was right. But don't worry. Charlie and Bumblebee will be helping you as well." Marissa waved a hand for you to stand; good, you hated the chair anyways.

 _As well monitoring me,_ you think, straightening your clothes once you were standing.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. -----," Marissa says, her smile somewhat kinder now. "I hope you live up to your hype. And welcome to The Ark."


	5. New Comings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the amazing Cieltee <3 <3

After your 'talk' with Marissa, you left her office feeling out of place.

'Ok, so I have a job,' you think as you walk down the hall. 'Which means I would have no need to worry about money, that is if I pass Marrisa's test. And I guess working with a bunch of mythical creatures who I didn't know existed until now is not only a thing, but also is ok. Right? Right.' 

In reality, you felt a headache coming on.

This job was obviously a once in a lifetime thing. And you genuinely wanted to help the merfolk. Help Rung and Thundercracker get back their feet. Fins? Eh, details. You couldn’t help but snort at that accidental pun, only to just barely move to the side to avoid crashing into someone. Looking up, you realise that person is a very attractive young man, attractive enough for you to feel blood rushing to your face and for you to stutter out an apology.

The man gives a small laugh, spreading his hands a bit. "S'Ok, man." The man says, eyes crinkling at the edges. "Should have watched where I was going. And stuck to the right side of the hall." 

"Still, sorry." You say again, forcing a smile onto your lips. 

The man nods, then it seems to dawn on him that you might not be from here. Or that you were new. Snapping his fingers, you finally take notice of the gloves and wetsuit he's wearing. "Oh, so you're the guy Char' was talking about. Names' Raoul." 

You give him your name as well, jerking a little when Raoul reaches down to take your hand in his and give it a firm handshake. 

"It's gonna be nice to have another face around here," Raoul says as he slings an arm around your shoulder, steering you down the hall you'd intended to go. "Especially since most folk don't know about this place. Not that it's an evil or morally grey place, I mean."

"No, I get it." You say. "Have to screen everyone so no harm comes to the merfolk and all that jazz." 

Raoul nods at this, looking ahead. "I'm guessing you're Kups' grandson. I didn't know him too well, but he was pretty proud of you. Not that we expect you to hold up to his words. Well…Marissa might. Then again, she's pretty stern when it comes to hiring people." 

You internally let out a breath of relief, because if Raoul hasn't been here that long, then he also doesn't know all the embarrassing stories Kup has told. Or he has, and is letting you save face.  
But that also meant that….Charlie most likely knew about the photo Kup took when you were drunk at the Christmas party. Internally screaming, you look everywhere else than Raoul, as you recognize where he was taking you.

"So, are you a Keeper?" You inquire, as Raoul let you go as the two of you entered a small rec room, and you went to take a seat.

Raoul makes a so-so gesture, as he looks at the drink machine. "Not by choice." Raoul says, digging into a pouch on his hip. "A few years back, I might have tried to jack this seedy van. I was a sorta bounty hunter, mostly just looking into stuff for others. But a few of my friends heard about this rich guy who was 'buying people', and showcasing them." 

You grow still as Raoul continued, pulling out a few dollars and entering it into the machine. 

"Want anything, hotshot?" He asks, looking at you.

You shake your head. "So someone was buying merfolk? For what else, other than showcasing them?" You ask, not really wanting to know the answer.

Raoul sighs as he gets his soda from the machine, then takes a seat next to you. His eyes are dark as he clarifies in a low voice, "Killing them. Selling their organs to freaks. Lockdown was one sick bastard. Didn't care about anything, like-minded to his partner, Swindle." Opening his drink, Raoul took a sip.

"I don't feel sorry for what happened when they ran into that Mega, though. And I doubt many others do, too." 

The two of you sat in silence for a moment, until you broke it. "Was there a mer in the van?" you ask, curious. Raoul smiles at that, eyes returning to their previous sunniness. 

"Yeah. That's when my friends and I met Tracks. He was one heavy dude, not as big as most of them get," Raoul said, eyes twinkling in fondness. "But then again, that van had been pretty big. And shortly after we met, we were dodging gunfire left and right. It was worse than the time we busted one of Swindles' dens." 

The two of you talked back and forth, and soon you gathered a few things about Raoul. One, Raoul had been in a gang before he started working for The Ark. Two, Raoul was good enough to not get caught, he was mostly on the sidelines, and his gang wasn't really a gang as it was more of a wildlife protection group. Not the extremist kind, just the type that busted folks for keeping wild animals where they shouldn't be.

And three, Raoul and Tracks were sorta kinda together.

"Don't ask how we got together- I'm still scratching my head about it," Raoul admits, chuckling at your expression. "I think it started with me accepting those necklaces he made me, but I thought he was just thanking me for saving his scaly butt." 

You smile as Raoul went on about Tracks, which explained the wetsuit, seeing as he had just come back from being with the mer. Looking at his happy face, you add another thing onto the list of Raoul: he was easy to get along with, and could probably make a friend out of anyone. At least, you think you’re friends. 

Just as you were about to ask him more about Tracks, you turned your head when you noticed that Charlie poke her head into the room. Her eyes light up when she sees you, stepping fully into the room and making her way towards the two of you.

“If you're done interrogating him, Raoul," Charlie said, plopping herself into the empty seat on your left, "I've gotta show him around some more, and introduce him to Bumblebee." 

Raoul got a wide smile on his lips, a brow raised. "Gotta let your Bumblebae scare him into being good?" He joked, snorting when Charlie gave him the stink eye.

"As much as you have to introduce your Trackie boy to him, too." Charlie retorted, smiling as she turned her attention towards you. Raoul blew a raspberry at her, but there was no malice behind it as they returned to the task at hand.

"Ignore that bit about being scary. Bumblebee is going to be working with you on Thundercracker, as well as me. I take it that Marissa's filled you in?” Charlie inquired, leaning in the chair as she played with her hair absently. 

"Kind of… Has Bumblebee already established a connection with Thundercracker?" You ask, not wanting a mer fight to break out. You watch as Charlie’s face is suddenly washed with a telltale expression as you hear Raoul take a choked breath. You glance back at the other Keeper as he waves at you dismissively, trying very hard not to choke on his soda. 

"Sorta? Thundercracker doesn't actively try to kill him, nor instigate fights. So they can kind of work together, I guess?" Charlie explains, shoulders going up in a shrug before sobering. "But Mr. Fairborne wants progress, even if that progress is stressful for Thundercracker." 

You can tell just from her tone when she said Mr. Fairborne’s name means that the dude must be some level of important. Possibly the big boss around these parts. 

"It doesn't exactly help Thunders' case, seeing how he was part of that Megas' pod." Raoul chimed in. "And the squadron he was in, too. They surrounded a few fisherman ships and brought them down. It was a big mess, especially the clean up." 

Wincing, you look at Charlie for confirmation- she didn’t look like it was a topic she wanted to go into.

"Maybe. I mean, Marissa did say that might be one of the reasons Thundercracker left in the first place." Charlie gave a pause, a dull buzz ringing from her back pocket. Her eyes lit up as she jumped up from her seat. Turning towards you, she flashes you and Raoul a sheepish smile. "Well, shoot! I kinda forgot we're on a schedule."

You make a small noise of alarm and stand up, but she gave you a reassuring pat on the arm that set you at ease. You give Raoul a polite smile and a small wave of farewell, which he returns, dazzling you only just a bit with that grin of his.

"It's nice seeing you, Raoul," Charlie said, her expression turning mischievous, "especially since Tracks doesn't let you leave his sight anymore~" 

You were tugged along before Raoul could form a reply, Charlie laughing as the two of you left the rec room. You’re pretty sure you could hear him stammering as you were led down the hall; you couldn’t help but chuckle a bit.

As soon as the two of you were down the hall, Charlie gives you an apologetic look.

"Looks like you're being ambushed by everyone today." She says. "I really was just going to make sure you met Optimus and Rung today, but I guess Marissa had other plans." 

"Things happen." You reply, putting your hands in your pockets. "And while I might have faltered a few years ago, this pace is nothing I can't keep up with."  
Charlie seems to relax at your words, but her brow still remains creased.  
"I was just worried Thundercracker, or other people," Charlie returns her attention to the floor, "would try to scare you off. We have more than our fair share of troublemakers here."

You shrugged at that, eyes tracking the wall as the two of you make a turn. 

"Merfolk, or human?" You ask, looking to see that you were headed for what seemed to be another entrance to a cove, judging by how the walls turned to a similar stoney texture like on the way to Optimus' 'office'.  
"Both." Charlie supplied. "But mostly merfolk. We've lost more people to Sideswipes' pranks and Sunstreakers fits, then anything." 

"As long as they don't try to drag me under the water to do unspeakable things to me, I think I can handle them." You say, smiling as she gives you a look.

"Dolphin?" Charlie asks. 

"Dolphin." You reply.

"Well, I can tell you now you'll just have to put up with A, your stuff going missing," Charlie holds up one finger. "B. You getting soaked before you can put on your wetsuit. And C. Getting the daylights scared out of you, even if you think they're behind you." 

You laugh at that, as Charlie pushes the door that leads into the cove.

"So, after this I'll take you home, and pick you up at 6 am sharp. After that, you better have memorized the way there." She says, looking out into the murky seawater.  
"Bumblebee! Here's the new guy I was talking about!" She shouts, it echoing off the walls. 

You only have to wait a second before a yellow body emerges from the water, and you're greeted by wide blue eyes and a soft looking face.

Bumblebee, you're pretty sure this is him, gives a happy trill, tailfin slapping the water as he comes up as far as he can come to the bank of the cove.  
The noises he makes reminds you of a dolphin, and you give Charlie a playful glare before greeting the merformer.

"So, is there anything you can tell me about Thundercracker, other than the obvious?" You inquire, loosely crossing your arms over your chest as you did so.

"Other than grumpy, he hasn't been too bad as Marissa said." Charlie replies. "He was in a lot of pain when he was brought in. And I know he had to be held down so Ratchet could clean up the worse of the mess on his back. But that was after he threw one last fit and hurt Ironhide." She shook her head a bit.  
"Ratchet needs to heal him, but Thundercracker lashes out at anyone with a clipboard, or if that person is carrying anything, for that matter…" 

Charlie seems troubled at her words, lips set in a frown. 

Bumblebee makes a soft clicking noise, as you turn your attention back to him.  
Taking him in a bit, you can definitely see that his body was more dolphin like, a few things exempt as well as his bright coloring.  
"Does he let other mers' near him?" You ask. 

"Barely. Bumblebee has made a little progress, though. I mean, Thundercrackers' willing to share a pool with him, so?" Charlie says, her voice coming out like a question at the end.  
You make a small noise, hand going to your chin. 

Aversion to touch, distrust in humans that carry anything, not wanting to be treated, and obsession with something…

"I don't this was a mer on mer attack, Charlie." You slowly say, piecing things together. She gives you a dubious look, brow raised. "Or if it was, I don't think it was his pod. Where did you guys find him, exactly?"  
Charlie seems to think back, eyes narrowed.

"I think Optimus said he was tangled up in some netting by a beach of Oceanside, but they had been forced to chase him that far up. He was pretty injured, and…" Charlie pauses a bit. "Ironhide mentioned he found a harpoon gun in the netting. So yeah, some humans could have been involved in hurting him. But the scars were caused by a merformer." 

"And I guess they chalked it up to the gun already being in the ocean, and not being dragged under?" You say, brow raised.

Charlie nodded at this. "Mr. Fairborne and his people are looking into it, but that's all I know on what happened; and I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to know what I do, honestly." 

You sigh at this. "Did they look around for hunters, at least?" You ask. 

Charlie shook her head, face pinched.

"No, but I'm pretty sure Ironhide was lying. He gets this constipated look on his face when he lies." Charlie purses her lips as Bumblebee lets out what you could assume was a laugh.  
You let out a 'mhm' under for breath, mind racing.

"You sure do ask hard hitting questions on your kinda first day." Charlie says.

"Well, I want to know more about who I'm going to be working with. I can't help Thundercracker without having all the facts, now can I?" You reply.  
Charlie silently weights your words, before nodding. 

"Kup was right about you." She says as she walks to the bank as well, crooning her fingers to beacon Bumblebee closer.  
"And I think you're going to fit in nicely here, don'cha think, Bee?" 

Bumblebee lets out a rattling chirr, blue eyes gazing at you intently, before giving a swift nod.

You smile at them in return.

After signing a few more documents, brought to you after you'd left Bumblebee, Charlie takes you home.

She seems pretty happy about getting to work with you, and it's something that puts you at ease. So you lean back in the yellow bug she drives and look out into the ocean.  
The sun was at the midway point, and it struck you that it was almost night.

"Time goes by fast, doesn't it?" You comment.

Charlie nods. "You'll find a lot of things go fast in Oceanside. Think you can keep up?" 

You smile at her in return. "Definitely."


End file.
